It'sJustACold
by MissAlice1990
Summary: What happens when a member of the most top secret base in the world gets a cold? No longer a one shot, now a super fun colaboration with Mini Goat. HUGE shout out to Mini Goat for both encouraging me to continue it and writing some of the funniest stuff on this planet. Chapters 2 and 4 written by Mini Goat, 1 and 3 written by myself (with lots of help from Mini Goat on chapter 3)
1. Itsjustacold

**So I have a small cold today and was painting (in preparation for my daughtwr's third birthday party) and it crossed my mind that while most people just go in with their lives when they have a cold, if someone at the SGC got a cold they'd probably all badger the individual until they go home and rest. So... that was my inspiration. Just a silly one shot.**

Sam Carter woke up with a sore throat and a stuffy nose and groaned.

_Maybe a shower will help._

She stood in the shower, leaning her head and arm on the shower wall while she let the steam clear her sinuses a little.

_It's just a cold._

After her shower she got dressed and took some cold medicine before heading to the SGC. She stopped at her usual coffee shop on the way.

"Hey Sam, the usual?" The barista asked her.

"Actually I think I'll get a tea instead." She strained to speak through the congestion, and tried to clear her throat.

"Woah, you don't sound so good. Maybe you should take the day off."

"It's just a cold." Sam said with a small smile.

"Okay, well feel better."

—

She managed to get to the locker room before she had to speak again.

"Good morning Major Carter." Lieutenant Percy said, coming out of the showers as Sam was pulling her black top over her head.

"Morning Kelsey, how was your weekend?"

"Good. You don't sound so great though. Are you ill?"

"It's just a cold."

"Couldn't hurts to stop by the infirmary though, could it Sam?"

"Really, I'm fine. Thank you for the concern." She smiled as she pulled her regulation jacket on and closed her locker.

"Okay, well… feel better."

"Thanks Kels. Have a good day." She said heading off to her 0800 briefing.

"Yeah, you too."

—

Sam sat in the briefing room listening to Daniel explain what SG3 had found on P3X-668 and why he felt SG1 should do a follow up. Sam found herself struggling to focus. She was sure he said something about ancient text, and wanting to check it out, but she missed why it was important. Currently she was just trying not to sneeze.

Unable to hold it back anymore, Sam sneezed into the tissue she had been holding under the table, and closed her eyes to center herself. When she realized the room had gone silent, she opened her eyes to see what was up. All four pairs of eyes were staring at her.

"What?" She croaked. She tried to clear her throat, but that caused her to have a small coughing fit. Colonel O'Neill - who she hadn't noticed sit down next to her at the beginning of the briefing - reached over to pat her on the back until she stopped coughing.

"Woah Carter, take a breath."

"Sam, are you okay?" Daniel looked concerned.

"Are you unwell Major Carter?" Teal'c asked with a slight eyebrow raise that said 'I am concerned for your well being.'

"I'm fine, really." She said unconvincingly through a wall of mucus.

"You don't sound fine, Major." General Hammond said.

"It's just a cold, sir."

"Even so, I'm postponing your mission. SG1 take a few days of downtime. And Major Carter, get down to the infirmary to get that cold checked out."

"Really Sir, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, Major. I still want you to get checked out. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." She mumbled as she and The rest of her term stood with General Hammond.

—

"Okay Sam, what seems to be the problem?" Janet said, walking up to the bed Sam was sitting on.

"It's just a cold." Her voice was getting worse.

"Sounds like you might be losing your voice. I'm going to check your temperature just in case."

After Janet checked her over, she gave Sam some more cold medicine and told her to head home.

"Really Janet, I'm fine."

"Sam you should really take it easy. You won't get better if you don't rest."

"It's just a cold!" She was starting to get really frustrated.

"So it is." Janet sighed. "At least promise you'll go home early today."

"I promise I won't stay late Janet. Now can I please go to my lab."

"Alright, fine. But I'm going to send someone to check on you every hour."

Sam sighed. "I'm starting to understand why the colonel calls you a fear monger…" she mumbled as she slid off the bed and headed towards her lab.

—

Sam fell asleep a few times while working on the newest piece of ancient technology brought back through the gate by SG14 and began to think maybe Janet was right and she should rest.

"What'cha doin'?" She looked up to see Colonel O'Neill standing in the doorway to her lab.

"Checking the-" she stopped talking because she sounded like her Aunt Ethel who used a voice box for the last ten years of her life. She swallowed. Reached for her tea, and took a sip, then cleared her throat and began again. "I'm checking the radiation levels of - Damnit." She still sounded like Aunt Ethel.

"Carter, you sounds like hell."

"I'm fine, sir." She cleared her throat. That started another coughing fit.

"Come on Carter, I'll give you a ride home."

"It's just a cold, sir."

"A cold that makes you sound like an eighty year old chain smoker."

"I've only been here a few hours sir-wait, did Janet send you?"

He stared at her for a moment, blinked, and then said "so what if she did?"

"Really, Sir. I'm fine."

"Nope. Don't care. Frasier said if you didn't seem better to drive you home. And I know better than to ignore Fraiser."

"Sir-"

"Ah! Sorry Carter, doctors orders. And please don't talk again, your voice is starting to creep me out."

She sighed. "At least let me clean this up first."

"What did I say about talking?!"

"Sorry, Sir." Sam wrote on her notepad and heald up for him to read.

"Much better!"

—

"Thank you, sir." Sam wrote on her notepad and showed the Colonel before climbing out of his truck and heading to her front door. She was pulling her keys out and froze when she realized he was standing next to her.

"What are you doing?" She wrote.

"I'm under strict orders to make sure you go lay down and don't try to… clean or something."

"I'm FINE." She wrote.

"Doctors orders." He shrugged.

"Oh for crying out loud." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"IT'S JUST A COLD!" She croaked angrily.

"Carter! I told you no talking!"

FIN.

**AN: Keep an eye on Minigoat's profile - possible sequel in the works from her (SQUEE!)**


	2. Mutation

**Chapter 2 by Mini Goat :)**

Sam stomped off to her bedroom in disgust. It was just a stupid cold, a little laryngitis. She didn't need to talk to do her job. You would think Jack would be _happy_ she couldn't talk for a few days. Sam glared. She caught his glazed over expression at their last debriefing.

Meanwhile in her kitchen Jack had found her kettle and most of the ingredients for home made chicken soup he started dicing vegetables and the roast chicken for soup. He dug around in her cupboards for a bag of noodles and came up dry. "Sam, do you have any noodles or some rice or something?" he yelled then remembered she wasn't supposed to talk by his own orders.

Jack went to the back of her house which, he noted, was damned cute. Carter had great taste. But he knew that already. "Carter do you-" She was out cold still dressed, curled up on her bed, snuffling in her sleep.

"Aw Carter, you can't sleep like that." Jack's shoulders sagged. He was going to have to at least get her more comfortable. "All right, I'm going to take off your shoes and coat and stuff Carter. Just ah, pretend you're injured or something."

Sam didn't even move though so Jack got to it. He carefully took off her shoes and put them by her closet door. He lifted her arm to pull her coat sleeve off and a half dozen tissues fell out f her sleeve. Jack chuckled.

Sam woke up a little while he was carefully getting her other sleeve off "Sir?" she asked him, her voice a confused croak.

"It's all right Carter. You fell asleep. I was just trying to help you get undressed." Jack thought about how that sounded. "For bed. Undressed for bed." He made a confused face then looked chagrined. "To sleep." He tried lamely.

Sam was so sleepy though that all she could do is giggle at his confusion until the giggling made her cough.

Jack rubbed her back gently until the coughing subsided and she leaned heavily against him.

"Think you can finish getting undressed by yourself?"

She nodded miserably.

"Ok. Get your PJs on and I'll be back to tuck you in." Without really thinking about it he kissed her forehead before he got up to go check on his soup.

Sam blinked after him in unperturbed confusion. Slowly she pulled her cloths off until she was down to her sports bra and panties. She gave up at that point and laid back down. So sleepy she thought.

Meanwhile Jack had hurriedly pulled the soup off the burner before it was boiled to death and went back to his expedition for noodles or rice.

Unfortunately all he found was some spaghetti noodles. Well, necessity was the mother of invention. He broke up the noodles and threw them in the pot and put it on the cooling burner.

He dug around in her fridge and found some questionably girly beer but it was better than nothing and opened one as girly beer was better than no beer at all. He set the timer and went back to her bedroom to see how she was doing.

Sam was laying face down on the bed. In her underwear.

Jack looked up at the ceiling and let out a puff of air. Ok O'Neill, you can do this. Just pull the covers over her and try not to touch anything… important.

Sam muttered something he didn't understand and he tried very hard to just ignore lace and all that wonderful warm soft peach skin. Warm. He put the inside of his wrist to her forehead. She was running a fever. Crap.

Jack rummaged around in her bathroom until he found some cough and cold medicine. Fortunately it was liquid so he measured out a dosage and went back to her bed. He sat the medicine on her night stand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sam. I need you to wake up so I can give you some cold medicine." He shook her shoulder.

"Go way…" she croaked.

"Sorry Carter. Can't do that. I'm more afraid of Janet than I am of you." He told her with gentle amusement.

"Hate you." She grumped

"Yah yah. Drink your cold medication and I'll let you go back to dreaming of ways to kill me." He agreed affably. He'd top today's list with a lacy purple sports bra and matching panties. That mental image was going to haunt his dreams for the foreseeable future.

Sam complied though and he tucked her gently back into bed.

"Get some rest Carter. When you wake up I'll warm you up some chicken soup."

"Soup? I don't have soup." She said confused.

"You do now. Go to sleep. That's an order Major."

He left her room and took the soup off the burner as the timer was buzzing incessantly. Sat down with his purloined beer and fell asleep watching a Loony Toons marathon.

Three hours later Sam walked in on him snoring on her couch and shook his shoulder roughly. "Move over." She ordered him when he finally woke up to understand what was going on.

"How yah feeling?" he croaked and frowned at his voice.

Sam sniffled. "Like crap. You made soup."

"I made soup." He agreed then coughed.

Sam sat down next to him and cuddled into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you're Samantha Carter?"

Sam punched him as hard as she could with her free arm which wasn't very.

"Ok yah, you're Carter. What are you sorry for?" Jack coughed heavily and she rubbed his back until he was done.

"I tink I gabe you mah cold." Sam sneezed.

Jack huffed. "S'ok." He wasn't about to tell her he self infected.


	3. Phage Release

**AN: This one was authored by MissAlice1990 with some great help and suggestions from Mini Goat (God this colab is super fun!)**

Daniel stood on Sam's porch and sighed. Juggling the bags of groceries he'd picked up on his way and thought back to the phone call he received in his lab earlier.

_"Danny." The voice croaked over the phone._

_"Jack is that you? You sound awful!"_

_"Yeah, Carter got me sick. Look, I need you to bring some stuff to Carter's house."_

_"Okay," Daniel sighed, reaching for a notepad. "What do you need."_

_Stop by my place and grab some sweats and underwear. Oh and a couple of tops."_

_"Uh huh, anything else?"_

_"Uh… yeah. We're out of cold medicine."_

_"Okay I'll stop by the store."_

_"Oh! Get some popsicles. And a few cans of chicken gumbo."_

_"Chicken gumbo?"_

_"Yeah. And cayenne pepper. Oh! And some ginger ale. And saltines. Oh! And can you get some of those… what are they called… you know those little single serving applesauce packets."_

_"Applesauce, got it." Daniel heard something in the background that he could only assume was Sam, but sounded more like a dying goat._

_"Really Carter?" There was some muttering from the other end. "Alright, Carter wants Jello."_

_"Blue Jello?"_

_"No, green." Dripping with sarcasm. "Of course blue Danny. Get some red for me while you're at it. Oh! And pudding!"_

_"Pudding."_

_"Yeah, pudding."_

_"Jack I don't think you should eat pudding when you're sick."_

_"Just get some damn pudding Daniel!"_

_"Okay. What flavor?"_

_"Banana!"_

_"EEW!" Daniel heard Sam groan._

_"What? Banana is good!" Jack replied._

_"I'm with Sam, that sounds disgusting."_

_"Just hurry up!" And with that the phone went dead._

Daniel rang the doorbell with his knee and waited. "It's open!" He heard Jack - he hoped, since if that was Sam he didn't want to know what happened to her voice - croak from inside.

"Maybe I should have worn a hazmat suit." Daniel mumbled to himself as he painstakingly opened the door trying not to drop anything. He failed, a few cans of soup rolled out of the top of the bag and onto the porch. He groaned.

"Daniel. What took you so long?" Jack asked him as he put the bags on the counter and took in the scene in the kitchen. There was a pot on the stove with cold - and now congealed, but seemingly edible - soup. The sink was full of dirty bowls and mugs, and the counter was covered in empty food containers he guessed came from the creation of the now abandoned soup. 'What have I gotten myself into.' He thought, looking around at the mess.

"You gave me a long list Jack." Daniel sighed, heading back out the front door to grab the cans he dropped. "And what is wrong with your voice? You sound like you did with that Broca virus. That… inhuman squealing sound."

"I told you, sir." He heard Sam say, and realized painfully it _was_ Sam telling him the house was open earlier. He wondered briefly whether Sam was referring to Jack's voice or the time it took Daniel to get here.

"This virus is a doozy Daniel. You probably shouldn't even be here."

"Yeah, I knew I should have worn a hazmat suit… well, you guys clearly can't take care of yourself." He had walked into the living room to see them huddled together on the couch, covered in blankets and surrounded by tissues.

His eyes scanned the living room. It was in an even worse state than the kitchen. The tissues seemed to cover every inch of the floor surrounding the couch. There were empty tissue boxes tossed carelessly around the room. His eyes finally fell to his friends cuddled on the couch.

"Did you guys want some privacy?" He teased. Jack was stretched out on the couch and Sam was curled up on his chest. Their arms were wrapped around each other, Jack's hands holding the blanket to Sam's back with his face buried in her hair.

"Shut up, Daniel." Jack croaked into Sam's hair, his eyes closed. "We're sick."

"Yeah, I wonder how you got sick." Daniel's laugh died when Sam pulled herself upright. She was unsteady as she tried to get up. "Sam I was only teasing please lay-are you in your underwear?" He finally noticed the purple sports bra and miles of skin.

"What?" She looked bleary eyed and like she hadn't understood Daniel.

Jack pulled her back down onto his chest. "Go back to sleep Carter."

"Yes, Sir." She mumbled.

Daniel sighed and headed back to the kitchen. He reheated the old soup, and cleaned the dishes in the sink, lining some bowls up next to the stove before he grabbed the garbage can. He moved through the house, picking up dirty tissues and empty boxes as he went.

Daniel played nurse for awhile, getting them cold medicine and tissues, and picking up the mess around the house. He'd been there for about an hour when he realized he was getting sick too. It started with just a sore throat, but it took no time for it to hit him full force. Luckily Jack had made that soup earlier and they could just reheat it as needed. Now he was sitting in Sam's recliner, nursing some tea and a splitting headache that made it feel like his head was going to explode every time he coughed.

"I'm sorry we got you sick Daniel." Sam croaked from her place on the couch, looking truly miserable.

"Yeah, Sorry buddy." Jack replied before blowing his nose and dropping the used tissue on the floor.

"You guys suck." Daniel croaked, having finally lost his voice.


	4. Phage Penetration

Chapter 4 courtesy of Mini Goat!

"Walter." Hammond barked

"Yes sir?"

"Find Teal'c. I can't reach Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter or Dr. Jackson." Not one of them was answering their cell phones nor their house phones. George was getting very concerned.

"Yes sir." Walter left to track down the Jaffa who it turned out was plowing through enough food for a small Italian family on his own in the commissary.

"Sergeant Harriman" Teal'c said to him by way of greeting while he consumed his large meal. A weaker man might have been shocked.

"General Hammond wanted me to find you sir. Apparently he's been trying to reach Colonel O'Neill and the rest of your team and they aren't answering any of their phones."

Teal'c looked thoughtful. "Tell Hammond that I will locate O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. I will report in once I have done so."

"Thanks Teal'c. I'll let the General know." Walter said relieved. He was worried about them too. He left to let Hammond know what was going on.

Teal'c nodded at the table of salivating airmen that had been eyeing his spread. "If you wish you may consume the remains of my meal."

"Thanks bro." The affable red head USAF colonel of SG13 told him.

Teal'c nodded and left. He knew O'Neill had taken Major Carter home on Janet Frasier's orders. Knowing O'Neill as he did it was easy to hypothesize that he had remained in her home to care for her health needs as she had been quit ill. Daniel Jackson had left base to bring them supplies which suggested he too was at Major Carter's personal residence.

He would go to the grocery store to gather supplies then seek their most likely collective location.

Having completed his mission Teal'c arrived at Major Carter's abode and knocked on her door. And by knocked he hit the door three times with his fist making a large booming echo that was sufficient to wake the dead.

The door swung open to reveal a pathetic, sniffling Daniel.

"Is O'Neill here as well?" Teal'c demanded.

"Yuh." Daniel coughed. "Shouldn't be…" He paused to cough again, clutching his stomach, "here. Everyone's sick."

"I am not capable of becoming infected with your virus Daniel Jackson."

"Buuu…" Daniel didn't seem capable of finishing his thought.

"Jus leh him in Space'unkey" Jack shout croaked at him from the couch, his voice a creepy high pitched wheeze.

Daniel stood aside. "I am here to assist you in your recuperation O'Neill." Teal'c informed them.

"Great. Nothing else has worked." Jack wheezed.

Sam would have said something but she was fast asleep on Jack's shoulder drooling on the blankets they were cuddled under. Neither had been able to get warm and her solution had been to share body heat. Jack was to sick to enjoy it sadly.

Teal'c went to the kitchen and started putting away the contents of his shopping bags. The first thing he did was start brewing an oddly smelling tea from various small packets he'd purchased. If any of them had been well enough to ask he'd have explained it was ginger, turmeric, cinnamon, chamomile, fenugreek and local organic honey. While it brewed he found a jar and combined Honey, ginger, lemon juice and whiskey.

While the tea was brewing Teal'c went to the living room and cleaned up the tissues Jack had tossed on the floor. "Awaken Major Carter." He ordered Jack who was staring off into space after a sneezing fit.

With much prodding Jack got Sam awake and paid for it by being the recipient of several weak punches. "Ow. Carter stop. Teal'c made me." Jack whined.

"Sowy sir, when did Teal' geh here?" she snuffled.

"Bout half an hour ago." He told her defending his assaulted ribs. At least she hadn't bit him this time.

"Oh."

"You will each consume four of these." Teal'c handed them each a handful of odd looking nearly black gummies.

"Whas is?" Daniel asked in confusion at his handful of gummies.

"Janet Frasier has reminded me that Major Carter cannot consume zink supplements due to adverse reactions. These are elderberry gummies with zink. I am told they are safe for her to consume."

"Aw, tanks T." Jack told him and popped them in his mouth. "Ginda asty." He muttered. He really did not want to think about how they all found out Sam can't have zink. It had been… educational… and messy… and smelly.

"I did not wish to be vomited upon. Again." Teal'c told Jack. "You will all consume a mug of medicinal tea then go sleep for several hours." Teal'c ordered them as he returned to the kitchen.

"Buh dere's only dwo beds." Daniel said to no one in particular.

Teal'c returned with their tea and glared at all three of them to drink it quickly. Fortunately all of them were so sick none of them could taste it.

"Daniel Jackson you will take the guest bed. O'Neill you will remain with Major Carter in her room." All three of them followed orders and soon the house was quiet except someone snoring loudly in one of the bedrooms.

Meanwhile Teal'c Lysoled every conservable surface one of them might have touched then went to make up a batch of turmeric yogurt that he added some of the cayenne Daniel had brought earlier. He sniffed at the soup O'Neill had made and other than it's odd choice of noodles found it satisfactory that Jack had thought to make a bone broth by it's semi solid state when cool but short an ingredient. Teal'c drew off a few cups of slightly solidified broth, added several minced cloves of garlic and brought it to a boil. When it was sufficiently rank he added it back to the soup. He hid the canned soup before peeling and spearing a couple cucumbers to use in the yogurt dip.

As an afterthought he made a batch of Jello for Major Carter as Daniel had for some reason brought boxes rather than premade. Finished in the kitchen Teal'c went out to his SUV to get the humidifier he'd bought and call the base.

"I have located the rest of SG1 sir." He told the general once he was patched through.

"Why didn't any of them answer their phones?" George demanded.

"It is my opinion that all three of them were sufficiently incapacitated that they were unable to use their communication devices."

"How are they son?" George asked of his primary team.

"They are unwell General Hammond. I have given them illness reducing remedies and made them rest as ordered."

"Good. Consider yourselves on down time until all three of them are well enough to work again."

"I will inform them when they awaken."

The next four days involved Teal'c forcing various concoctions down their throats and eyebrow raised glairs at anyone who attempted to defy the Jaffa.

Remarkably though on day five, much earlier than anyone expected, all three of them started to feel better. Steam baths had broken Jack of his thready creek in his voice and Sam of her bassoon bark to hers. Daniel had lost his voice entirely to which Jack had offered praise to whatever deity had performed that miracle. Unfortunately for Jack, as Sam felt better she was less cuddly. She punched less too but Jack honestly missed both.

Pathetic went to whiny and bored on day five and Teal'c called Janet.

"It's up to you Teal'c. If you can't take how annoying they are being just go. They sound like they can take care of themselves now. Let me talk to Jack."

Teal'c handed his cell phone to O'Neill.

"Make sure those two rest another two days before any of you come in. Rent some movies or something." She told Jack who shrugged though she couldn't see it and agreed. It gave him an excuse to cuddle with Carter another couple days. "Give the phone back to Teal'c."

Jack handed it back and watched Teal'c nod a couple times. "Indeed Janet Frasier." He said at last and hung up. "I will go rent you movies. Do you have any requests?"

"Clerks!"

"Office Space!"

"Caddyshack."

Sam and Daniel looked at him.

"What? It's a classic." Jack insisted.

Sam punched his arm. Jack grinned. Totally worth it.


	5. HostRecovery

**This chapter is 100% colab! I provided the dialogue and Mini Goat put in all the actions to make it the story it is! Thank you to Mini Goat for this wonderful oppertunity! This has been such a blast! (Hoping for more colab in the future)**

Chapter 5 – Host Recovery

Jack walked up to Sam's house and knocked. Her car was hostage at the SGC lot as he'd all but dumped her into his truck like a grocery sack. The door swung open to reveal his 2IC looking pale but considerably recovered. "Carter." He said, discreetly looking her over for signs of illness.

"Hi, Sir." Sam shifted a little under his intense gaze.

Jack turned and walked back to his truck. "Good night?" It had been the first one in several days that they hadn't huddled for a combination of comfort and warmth.

"Yes, Sir." She nodded sharply.

He started up his truck and drove a few minuets in silence. They both opened their mouths to speak.

"Sir-"

"Carter, I-"

The car fell silent again as they both looked anywhere but at each other for a long moment.

Jack finally broke the tension. "You first."

Sam fiddled a bit with her seat belt before saying "I just wanted to say thank you for the ride sir, and um, everything else." She was studiously not looking at him however.

"Anytime. Though it only seems fair since it's my fault you don't have your car." He told her, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Sam muttered "Subtle."

"Hmm?"

Sam finally looked at him. "I'm Sorry I got you sick, sir." Her blue eyes were wide as though she was possibly afraid he might actually be angry with her about it.

"Yes, well… Let's just try not to make a habit of it." He tried to hid his smirk but wasn't terribly successful as he looked at her, his eyes merry.

"Yes, Sir." She told him relieved.

They rode in silence for a while

Sam looked at him thoughtfully "So what did you want to say?"

"Hmm? Oh. Uh… Just that you look better."

"Oh. Well thank you, sir. I feel much better. How about you?"

"Well, you know, the knees are a little sore. Got this weird patch on my elbow… a few more greys. So, back to normal." He gave a little half shrug and made a dismissive motion with his hand.

Sam giggled a little at his drollness. "I'm glad to hear it, Sir."

He parked his truck next to her car and they signed in together before getting on the elevator.

Sam was unusually fidgety and trying to keep her eyes to herself "Really, Sir. I appreciate you taking care of me. Until I got you sick, that is."

Jack however had no such issues and smiled into her eyes as he told her"It was my pleasure, Carter."

She didn't seem to believe him however and her voice showed it."Really?"

Jack looked at her for a very long moment before saying "Oh yeah. In fact, I'd do it every day if I got to see that purple underwear set again" He grinned as he'd timed it for the elevator opening and sauntered out past her shocked gaping expression.

Oh yah. That get up was going to fuel his imagination for a very long time. One of these days he was going to tell her he didn't really have a thing for Mary Steenburgen. That was just his mental code for beautiful sweet woman he can't have… Yet.


End file.
